A Second Time Around
by PartyinmyPants
Summary: With only a week and two days left of summer, Tony was positive that his junior year was going to be one of the most miserable years of his life. Little did he know, he was most certainly wrong.' NCIS AU: TIVA! McAbby, and Jibbs. set in high school
1. Something to Say

**Summary:** AU! Jenny and Jethro are married and have two kids, Tony, age 16, and Abby, age 14. For future reference, McGee is also 14 and Ziva is 16. Also, even though Jenny and Jethro maintain their normal jobs, Ziva's father will _not_ be the head of Mossad. Instead he will be a former Mossad officer coming to the States to work for the embassy (it's not important and i know it sounds lame it's just...he can't be the head of Mossad and live in the U.S. _that_ doesn't make _any_ sense!)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned it...so much would be different and it would all just be one romantic hullabaloo. (yes, that is a real word.)

**Rating:** T for Teen. Because...some bad language will be used because when you're in high school...it is just natural. trust me, im in high school...i know about these things!

**Pairings:** Tiva (first and foremost), Jibbs (just cuz...they're married), and McAbby (maybe...i mean...most likely i'll slip it in there just cuz im a sneaky bastard like that (: )

**Chapter 1: Something to Say**

* * *

"Tony…I need to tell you something," she protested.

Anthony Gibbs unwound his arms from around her waist and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. He wondered what could've been so important as to interrupt one of his famous bear hugs. "What is it?"

He then carefully watched as she dipped her head down. "I'm moving," she stuttered.

All of a sudden his mind went blank, but finally, after what felt like a life time to Kate, he replied with, "No, no Kate you can't move! Not now! Not when everything's finally coming together. You--- you can't go!"

Boy did he sound like a child right now. But what was he supposed to say? "Oh that's great. I'm so glad you're moving away from me!"

Yeah, he didn't think so.

Besides, what he had said was true -- everything was finally coming together. They had told each other at the very end of the last school year that they would take a break from each other. Both had agreed that summer relationships never really worked out at their age, but eventually it couldn't be helped. Two weeks after their split, they got back together again. Though I guess that's what happens when you live right across the street from each other. Avoiding the one person you really care about gets tricky. They had spent the whole summer together and everything felt so right…until now.

Kate tried to explain why she was moving on such short notice but Tony just couldn't process any of it. Everything she told him came out like gibberish. All he could think about was that his girlfriend of 1 year, 3 months, and 2 and a half days was moving away. She was the longest relationship he had ever had with a girl and he planned on keeping it that way _at least_ till the end of high school.

But apparently Tony had planned wrong.

So there he was one week later sitting on his bed, throwing the rubber lacrosse ball at his wall while his girlfriend was right outside his house packing up her things into the large moving van. Tony crawled over to his window and pulled open the blinds.

He peered out across the street and watched as Kate and her father placed boxes into their car while her mother was busy talking to the moving van driver.

Tony still couldn't believe she hadn't told him sooner about the move. It sucked that she was moving all the way to Washington State, all the way across the country. What sucked even more was giving him only a weeks notice on the matter. He sure as hell wasn't ready to say goodbye after only one week of preparing! Though he guessed with Kate, he would never really be ready.

Suddenly a knock came from his door.

"Come in," he mumbled; even though, now really wasn't the best time to talk.

His younger sister, Abby, emerged slowly from the doorway. "Hey," she said as she walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"Hey," Tony murmured back.

"This sucks, huh?"

Tony nodded in response and Abby leaned up against his shoulder. She may have only been two years younger than him, but Abby always acted like she was a child…in a good way of course!

"We'll still be able to visit her," she suggested.

At this, Tony shook his head and sighed. "It won't be the same Abs. Besides…it'll be awkward if I go to visit."

"What do you mean 'awkward'? She's still your girlfriend, so what's the matter? They say that when lovers are apart for a long time it just makes their love stronger…or something along those lines."

Tony sighed once more and looked away from his sister's shiny green eyes.

"Tony," she began. "She's still your girlfriend…right?"

Ever so slowly, Tony shook his head, and ever so slowly, Abby wrapped her arms around her older brother and began to cry silently. Tony felt his shirt begin to go damp.

"Abby, why are you crying?"

"Because…it's sad. It's sad that you and Kate aren't together anymore, and it's sad that she's moving all the way to Washington State. She's my best friend, Tony. She's my best friend, and both you and I love her. Th-that's why I'm crying."

Tony held his sister and rubbed her back. "Shh, it'll be okay Abby. I promise." Though he wasn't quite sure he even believed in what he was saying.

Abby's crying slowed and soon came to a stop. Another knock produced from the door. "Come in," they said; though they didn't know who would be home this early in the afternoon.

The door opened and their mother entered the room. It was a surprise to both of them, seeing her home so early. "I took off work early today in order to say goodbye," she explained before her children could question her. "One of the many perks of being the boss."

"Is Daddy home too?" asked Abby.

Jenny nodded and leaned up against the wall across from Tony's bed. "He's outside right now helping them load the truck." She nodded towards Tony's window, causing both Tony and Abby to pear out to see for themselves.

Sure enough there was Mr. Gibbs, carrying the heavier objects into the van with the help of Kate's father and one of the hired moving van workers. Tony noticed that there wasn't much more stuff to be packed away. In fact, the only things left were five boxes that Kate was piling into their car.

Jenny sighed, catching her children's attention. "We should go out and say goodbye."

Tony and Abby could tell by their mother's voice that this was just as hard for her. They knew she was never good with goodbyes.

"Kate, hurry up! We gotta get a move on if we want to beat traffic!" Mr. Todd yelled outside.

Simultaneously, their eyes all widened. Abby and Tony jolted up off the bed and hurriedly followed their mother down the stairs and out the front door.

As they ran across the street, Mr. and Mrs. Todd waved and smiled. Abby and Tony immediately ran over to Kate.

"Hey guys," she said as she set another box into the back seat.

Abby said nothing and Tony unconsciously picked up two boxes and placed them in the car.

"Well, that's the last of them," Kate stated and out of nowhere Abby leaped over and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kate," she said after awhile.

"I'll miss you too, Abs."

Tony coughed purposefully and Abby leaned out of the hug. "I'll see you in December."

"'Course!" Kate replied before hugging Abby once more.

"I'm a go say bye to your parents."

"Kay. Bye Abs."

Abby waved and skipped along the sidewalk towards the moving van, leaving Kate and Tony alone.

He opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. "What did Abby mean by "see you in December"?" he decided to start with.

"Hmm?" She leaned back on the car. "Oh we just figured that during winter break either I could come down here to visit you or you guys could come to visit us."

"You don't…think that will be awkward?"

She raised an eyebrow and half smirked. "No. Why would it? We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" He brought his hand around to scratch behind his head. "Yeah, of course we are!"

Out of no where Kate began to laugh and shake her head. "God you are so weird!"

Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight of her grin and the sound of her laugh. Damn, he was gonna miss that.

After seconds of staring Tony pulled Kate into a hug that he wanted to last forever. "You know a line from one of your chick flicks sure would help right now."

"Told you they were all worth watching!" she snickered.

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_ of them…"

Kate leaned back to take a good look at what she would be leaving behind. "I'm gonna miss you, Tony," she said, fighting back tears.

Tony gulped and looked straight into her eyes, dreading that he wouldn't see them ever again. "I love Kate; I always will. I just want you to know that."

Kate didn't know what to say. Of course she loved him too, but she didn't think he would mention it again after they broke up. Instead of saying anything she just buried her head into his shoulder and tried ever so hard not to cry. She hadn't even noticed that both her parents and Tony's had approached the car.

"Kate, sweetie, we should get going now," her mother suggested from the sidelines.

Kate reluctantly unthreaded her arms from Tony's hold and looked up. "I'll message you as soon as we get our wi-fi set up, kay?"

Tony nodded and before they let go for good, she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodbye Tony."

"Goodbye Kate."

He watched her say goodbye to his parents and slip into the car. In a flash, she was gone.

It had been 1 year, 3 months, and roughly 9 days that he had spent in love with the same perfect girl, and yet in less than a minute it was all gone; down the drain; lost forever.

With only a week and two days left of summer, Tony was positive that his junior year was going to be one of the most miserable years of his life.

Little did he know, he was most certainly _wrong_.

* * *

A/N: ok ya'll...first time writing a Tiva fic...my guess...it's going to be HELLA easy. um...i've had this idea for like...EVER! if you have any questions about them (since it's AU), please ask! i don't want you all to be confused~

Ratings make my day. Make my day??


	2. The Replacement

A week after Kate's move, Tony found himself sitting by his computer, awaiting a facebook message. She had called him once they arrived to their new home but they only got to talk for a brief moment since Kate and her family had a lot of things to do around the house. It had been seven days and Tony was starting to think that Kate would never talk to him again. Of course, that was a ridiculously stupid thought, but Tony couldn't help it. He was starting to go insane.

He clicked on Kate's profile and began to browse through her pictures. There were so many of Kate and him together, and it only made Tony miss her even more.

Then, to his surprise, a message box appeared in the bottom right corner of his screen. It was Kate.

Tony instantly smiled and even though he wasn't the best at typing quickly, his hands went to work on the keyboard.

**Caitlin Todd:** Hey

**Anthony Gibbs:** hi. it took you awhile :P

**Caitlin Todd:** yeah. sry bout that.

**Anthony Gibbs:** nah, its ok. so wutcha been up to?

**Caitlin Todd:** lots and lots of unpacking!!!

**Anthony Gibbs:** haha bummer! ;)

**Caitlin Todd:** yeah well…it's better than just leaving all these boxes unpacked!

**Anthony Gibbs:** lol. true.

**Caitlin Todd:** :) so how's it been?

**Anthony Gibbs:** good…it's rly lonely w/o u tho.

**Caitlin Todd: **:( yeah it's lonely here too. but once school starts im sure we'll be a-okay!

**Anthony Gibbs:** hopefully

**Caitlin Todd: **:/ so…has the new fam. moved in yet?

**Anthony Gibbs:** uhg…don't remind me!

**Caitlin Todd:** oh plz Tony! im sure they're fine!

**Anthony Gibbs:** no. no they arnt

**Caitlin Todd:** wuts wrong w/ them??

**Anthony Gibbs:** they just…idk.

**Caitlin Todd:** ha! have you even TALKED to them?!

**Anthony Gibbs:** yes! yes I have! and I dont like them!

**Caitlin Todd:** my goodness Tony! wut r they like? only my parents met them when they agreed to buy the house from us.

**Anthony Gibbs:** they're…well…there are only two of them.

**Caitlin Todd:** oh yeah?

**Anthony Gibbs:** yah. single father and one daughter. she's our age.

**Caitlin Todd:** cool! u show her round town yet?

**Anthony Gibbs:** noooooo. cuz I dont like them. remember?

**Caitlin Todd:** anthony gibbs! you have to be nice to ur neighbors! didn't ur parents teach you ANYTHING? lol :)

**Anthony Gibbs: **:P actually my mom keeps telling me to go talk to her and like…go out to eat w/ her or sumthin. but im so ba so im not :D

**Caitlin Todd: **hah. suuuure. anyways, wut's her name?

**Anthony Gibbs: **who Ziva?

**Caitlin Todd: **well idk…is Ziva the girl who moved into my old house?

**Anthony Gibbs: **yessum!

**Caitlin Todd: **then yes, Ziva. wait…wut kinda name is 'ziva'? where's she from??

**Anthony Gibbs: **Israel.

**Caitlin Todd: **ooo. that's pretty cool! do u no why she moved here?

**Anthony Gibbs: **yeah. her dad's a mossad officer.

**Caitlin Todd: **wait FER CEREAL?!

**Anthony Gibbs: **haha yeah. well…former mossad I guess. he's workin for the embassy now. even got the plates to prove it!

**Caitlin Todd: **haha. oh i c. so…what's Ziva like?

**Anthony Gibbs: **idk.

**Caitlin Todd: **well…what's she look like?

**Anthony Gibbs: **idk.

**Caitlin Todd: **TONY.

**Anthony Gibbs: **uhg fine fine. she's like…kinda tan-ish. u no…darker skin. and…she's got brown hair that's like super wavy-curly. idk how to describe it. im a guy.

**Caitlin Todd: **haha. keep goin'!

**Anthony Gibbs: **um…she's got…eyes…

**Caitlin Todd: **well i'd hope so!

**Anthony Gibbs: **lol. i don't remember wut color. OH and she wears these REALLY tacky cargo pants.

**Caitlin Todd: **:( don't be mean Tony! I'm sure they're fine!

**Anthony Gibbs: **yeah…i guess ur right…anyways…she's just…there.

**Caitlin Todd: **mmm. is she pretty?

**Anthony Gibbs: **………i guess so, yeah.

**Caitlin Todd: **good :)

**Anthony Gibbs: **good? y is that good?

**Caitlin Todd: **because…now u have something to distract u with!

**Anthony Gibbs: **…w/e u say kate.

**Caitlin Todd:** haha. ooop! I g2g. tell me more about this 'ziva' later, ok?

**Anthony Gibbs:** yeah. bye. ttyl

**Caitlin Todd:** mmhm :) bye.

**Caitlin Todd has signed off.**

Tony sighed and closed out of the FB Chat box. Kate had brought up an interesting subject: Tony's new neighbors. He didn't actually hate them, but he didn't necessarily like them either. What bothered him the most was that it only took five days for a new family to replace Kate's. He didn't want replacements. He wanted the real McCoy.

Nah, that wasn't all that was bothering him. What was _really_ bothering him was his talk about Ziva David, his new neighbor. The first day she arrived, Jenny had made Tony go over and say hi. So reluctantly, he did. He had shaken both Ziva's and her father's hand and found that oddly enough, they both had strong handshakes.

For some reason, this bothered Tony. Not like, really, really, _really_ bothered him. He just thought it odd that this girl who just looked like any other girl – besides the fact she was clad in cargo pants and a black t-shirt in 80 degree weather – had such a strong handshake. In fact, it was a little intimidating.

He shook his head a bit and scoffed. Him, Tony Gibbs, _intimidated _by a _woman_? Only one woman could every intimidate him, and that was his own _mother_.

None the less, she was a mystery all right. But not enough of a mystery to actually take _interest_ in her. He would just watch from afar and try to avoid any contact with this new family.

Tony closed his laptop and proceeded to walk downstairs to the

living room where his mother was sitting and reading the newspaper.

"Tony," she said without looking up from the paper.

"Yes, mother?" Tony responded innocently.

"Have you been outside today?"

"Noooo," he drew out.

Jenny sighed and set down the paper, along with her reading glasses. "Your father and sister are out shopping for school supplies. I suggest you either go meet them at the Staples or find something else to do, _outside_."

Tony grumbled and glared at his mother. He felt like his father right now, which kind of made him _proud_.

"Don't glare at me!" she half laughed. "You should know by now that your father's glares, or anything resembling them, do not work on me!"

Tony frowned and grabbed his wallet from the coffee table before slipping it into the pocket of his basketball shorts.

Before he could slip through the door, his mother asked him the question that he had been dreading most, "Why don't you bring Ziva with you?"

Tony growled and walked out, slamming the door behind him for effect.

Ziva was not on Tony's good side yet, and he didn't want to have much to do with her.

He felt a little bad though, since he didn't know anything about her. But none the less, she was not Kate, and therefore, he did not and _would not_ like her.

He walked across the street over to Kate's, no, _Ziva's_ house. There was no car and no lights on, and he _really_ hoped that it meant no one was home.

He looked down at the door bell and saw something odd. Was it…new? No, it couldn't have been. That doorbell had been the same old, dingy doorbell that never worked for _years._ He rang it just to make sure, and much to his surprise, a long chime sounded.

They changed the doorbell! Damn them!, he thought.

Tony waited for the sound of footsteps and when he didn't hear any he began to make his way across their yard and back across the street.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind him.

"Dammit!" he cursed silently. Slowly, he turned around to find one Ziva David standing in the doorway.

"Tony, is it?"

He nodded and walked back up to the door.

"Did you need something?"

"Uh…yeah," he said as he studied her. She wasn't wearing her cargo pants anymore – the only outfit he had seen her in so far. Instead, she had on dark skinny jeans and a light grey V-neck. Her hair was pulled back with a clip and for the first time, Tony noticed her eye color: They were a deep brown, yet they still sparkled in the DC sunlight.

Ziva noticed him checking her out and so she raised an eyebrow. "Tony?"

"What? Oh, yeah!" He mentally slapped himself. Now wasn't the time to be such a man-whore, especially just after the recent loss of his girlfriend. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with me. Maybe I could show you around?" he said, using the dullest voice he possibly could.

Ziva stared at him awhile before walking back into her house. Tony followed.

He examined the inside of the house. It felt so much bigger with so many things missing. There were boxes on the floor and bubble wrap was everywhere. He imagined this was exactly what Kate's new house looked like right now; a complete mess.

"Aba?" Ziva called.

Tony listened as she then proceeded to speak ever so quickly in what he presumed to be Hebrew. When she was finished, she turned back around to face him. "He says that it is okay as long as I am back before it gets dark."

Tony nodded. "We probably won't be out that long anyways," he said rudely, but Ziva just ignored it. She had already sensed that Tony didn't really want to be here the moment she first saw him outside.

He followed Ziva outside the house and they began to make their way down the street.

"Yes well, we are very lucky he said yes," she added, trying to make conversation. Frankly, she didn't really understand why he was acting so awfully toward her. They barely knew each other. What did she do wrong?

"Why's that?"

"Well normally my father is a bit…how do you Americans say it…up tight?"

Tony nodded and she smiled, proud that she got an American saying correct.

"May I ask where we are going?" she asked as she followed Tony down the sidewalk.

"Bethesda," he answered shortly.

"Bethesda?"

Tony sighed. He hated showing people around his neighborhood. Was it really that hard for her to just pick up a map? Why did his mother insist on him being Ziva's personal tour guide? "It's just a town with a bunch of cafés and little shops," he described in as little words as possible.

Ziva nodded her head even though she didn't quite fully understand the concept of this, "Bethesda". "Is it where kids from our neighborhood go to hook out?"

Tony couldn't help but smirk. "I think you're getting 'hook up' and 'hang out' mixed up."

"Same difference!"

"They're two completely different things!"

"Well then which do you do in Bethesda?" she asked sternly.

"Both!" he teased.

She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow in return. "That does not help me Tony."

"Well I'm _sorry,_ but I can't help you." He looked away from her coldly.

Ziva suddenly stopped walking and watched as Tony continued down the street for a few steps until turning around.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to apologize."

"Rule number 26: Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

Ziva scoffed. "Whose rules are those?"

"God's," Tony smirked, thinking of his father as the Almighty one.

"I think you are confusing your rules with the Ten Commandments."

"Same difference," he spat back her words.

She glared at him and he glared right back.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Tony sighed, deeply annoyed by their conversation. "Are you going to drop it and continue walking, or are you going home?"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"No."

"Then I am going home," she replied in all seriousness before walking in the opposite direction.

"See you around," Tony grunted, but she said nothing. Dammit, he thought. His mother was going to kill him for this.

Tony waited a few minutes until Ziva was out of his sight. Then, he himself began to walk home. When he finally arrived back, his mother was in the exact same position as she had been a few minutes ago.

He tried to sneak past her, up the stairs, but it was no use.

"Tony?"

"Yikes!" he whispered. She sure sounded pissed.

"Tony, I thought I told you to go have lunch with Ziva."

Tony gulped but said nothing.

"Well, do I get an explanation?"

"I," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I left my phone!" He quickly snatched it from the table, thankful that he had left it there in the first place. "Bye!" he said and quickly ran out the front door.

Tony made his way over to Ziva's house…again. He hated lying to his mother, knowing that somehow she could _always_ figure him out, and as he approached her door, he hadn't the slightest clue as to what to say.

After minutes of just standing there thinking of the best possible way to get Ziva back, he rung the door bell.

The door opened and Tony expected to see Ziva with an annoyed look on her face. Instead, he was greeted by a man, her father, Eli David.

"Hello Anthony, how may I help you?"

Tony cleared his throat, a little thrown off. It shocked him that he remembered his name; though, he suspected that all Mossad officers had good memories.

"I'm here for Ziva."

"Ah yes, she was expecting you! Ziva said you had to get some things from you house, and that you would be back shortly."

Tony stood there agape at the man before him. "Right…well, I'm back now."

"Yes, yes you are. For a moment there I thought you were going to…_blow off_ my daughter. But that wasn't the case now, was it?" he teased.

"Er, no sir! I would never do something like that!"

"Father, I hope you are not scaring away Tony," came a voice.

Tony and Eli looked up to find Ziva halfway down the stairs. "No, of course not. I was just telling him to have you back before dark."

Ziva rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the stairs. "Okay, I am ready now."

Tony opened the door for Ziva and nodded at her father.

"Goodbye Ziva."

"Bye, Father."

Once outside, Tony immediately stopped Ziva from walking anywhere. "How did you know I would come back?"

Ziva shrugged. "You do not come off as someone who would be that mean."

"Ah, but I _was_ being rude before," he admitted.

"True."

Tony frowned. "I want to apologize for that. I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but aren't you breaking rule 26?"

"Nah, they aren't my rules anyways," he said as he began to lead Ziva down the street towards Bethesda.

"Oh? Then whose are they?"

"They're my dad's. _He_ never apologizes. Unless it's really called for, like with my mother."

Ziva laughed. "Does he have a rule for everything?"

"No, but he's got a lot. Hesays there are 50, but I can only remember about 20 of them."

"What are some other rules?"

"Well my favorite is rule 23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee."

Ziva raised her eyebrow and Tony elaborated, "My father was a marine. He's _very_ strict about his coffee. Rule 23 is one rule I will _never_ dare to break!"

"I will try not to forget that one."

"Oh trust me, once you get to know my father, you never will!"

Ziva grinned and Tony couldn't help but smile back. It was the first time he had really seen her full fledged smile, and he hopped it wouldn't be the last.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner one night. You know...to get to know my family a little better?" he suggested, not knowing where his proposal came from.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

Relieved she had said yes, Tony continued to lead Ziva down sidewalks until they had finally made it to the heart of Bethesda. After showing her around a bit, pointing out all of his favorite places—i.e. the Movie Theater, Starbucks, and Potbellys—and finally explaining the difference between "hook up" and "hang out", he took her to the little Italian store to buy a splice of pizza. There, he found out more about her.

"So do you guys move a lot?"

"I guess you could say that. I've spent most of my time in Israel, but we have moved to places such as Ecuador and France. Though, only for a short period of time."

"So this is your first time in the states?"

"Yes. Have you ever been out of the country?"

"On vacation, yeah. But I've lived here all my life," he said frowning.

"Then you are lucky!"

"Why's that?"

"Trust me Tony, moving isn't as fun as it sounds. You leave a lot behind."

Suddenly, Tony's mind wandered to Kate. He wondered what she was doing right now. _She's probably already made a ton of new friends,_ he thought to himself.

Ziva noticed him fading off and could almost see the fumes escaping from his ears. "Should we go home now?" she suggested, not knowing what was bothering him.

"Hmm?" he asked, snapping back into reality.

"I asked if we should go back now."

"Oh…yeah that's fine," he replied slowly as he stood up from his seat. He opened the door for Ziva, and she thanked him with a smile as she walked out of the store.

Fifteen minutes later, and they found themselves on the street between their houses.

"I had a great time today, Tony. Thank you for showing me around."

"Don't mention it. I had a good time too." Surprisingly enough to him, it was the truth.

"Well, goodbye," she said and turned to leave.

Tony turned to leave as well when out of no where he turned back around and grabbed Ziva's shoulder. She whipped around and stared at him confused.

"I should…give you my number!" he stumbled out. Never before had he acted so un-cool while exchanging numbers. He had no idea why he was acting like this until once again; he saw her smile, shiny white surrounded by the soft pink of her lips.

"Okay."

"Okay," he reiterate, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Tony?" Ziva asked when she noticed he hadn't moved an inch.

"Yes?"

"Do you…need something to write it on?"

"Wha-? Oh! No, no…I'm good!" he stuttered and pulled out the receipt from their lunch. Ripping a portion off, he wrote his number down onto it and handed it to her.

She took it and continued to smile. "Thank you. I will see you soon, yes?"

"Yeah…see you soon."

And with that, Ziva jogged over to her front door and entered her new house, leaving Tony alone in the street to think about everything that had happened today.

To put it simply, Tony was confused, mostly by himself. For some reason, he wanted to _hate_ Ziva, but after today, he just couldn't.

They had started off on a rough note, and for that Tony felt idiotic. He was never like that around girls, especially the pretty ones. Though, maybe it was just the whole Kate thing that had his brain in a twist.

"Kate," he sighed silently as he entered his house and walked upstairs to his room. He hadn't thought about her that much since his outing with Ziva. But now that he was back on _that_ topic, it was hard to get his mind off of it. All he wanted was to see her again, to have her back home where she belonged, or even to hear her tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But he knew that wasn't about to happen.

As he laid his head down upon his pillow, he tried to push any thought of Kate aside. It was tricky, but after a few minutes, all Tony was thinking about was Ziva David.

So, maybe Kate was right? Ziva _was_ a good distraction.

* * *

**A/N:** OH. MY. GOD. THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO FREAKING LONG TO FREAKING TYPE! LIKE IDK WTF WAS GOING ON IN MY HEAD BUT I WROTE SOME TOTAL BULL IN THE BEGINNING! sadly...this isn't much better......

i REALLY apologize. this chapter is CAH-RAP! and it's long. so it's just a TON of crap for you to have to read :( review please. ill update asap.


	3. Dinner and a Few Tears

**A/N: It's been forever. And I appologize. And this chapter isn't that good....wow...will you still read it?!?!...Please read it C:  


* * *

**

* * *

Tony sat down at the kitchen table, and Abby quickly followed, taking a seat to his left. He examined the table.

Four places set. Four wooden chairs, all occupied. His father at the head of the table, his mother seated across from him, and his sister, who was currently bouncing up and down in her seat, at his left.

This was a rare occurrence for a weekday, but alas, today was a Sunday. The weekend. One of the few times where all four seats at the kitchen table would actually be filled simultaneously.

Jethro, being only a field agent, was normally able to make it home at a reasonable time all days of the week. Jenny however was the director of a federal agency. That being her job, it was particularly hard for her to make it home each night. They all knew she tried her hardest, but sometimes that just wasn't enough.

That's why weekends were so sacred to dear Abby.

Weekends were the _exception_.

Weekends meant Tony's parents staying home from work -for the most part- and them having dinner as a whole family.

"Don't you just _love_ the weekends, Tony?" Abby would say. "Smell that? That's the smell of a family making sacrifices in order to eat together every weekend night!" She raised her head and sniffed the air. Tony scoffed at her weird antics. He always figured that that "smell" was just Noemi's amazing cooking.

He responded to her questions with a shrug.

It was clear that Abby was openly found of weekend dinners; where as he on the other hand, was not.

Of course, Tony loved the weekends. And he loved eating. And yes, perhaps he loved having his mother and father there at dinner time to talk and enjoy each others company.

But he was 16, two years away from becoming an adult. And there was no way in _hell_ he was going to follow in his younger sister's footsteps and prance around the dinner table, gleefully telling my parents just how much he loved spending time with them all.

_ No way._ Especially not in front of his father, the only man who Tony had ever tried to get to see and respect him as a man. So far, mission failed. Though once or twice he would come close and get the praise that he _craved_ for.

"Did you find all the school supplies you needed?" Jenny asked, thus causing Tony to snap out of his daze.

"Yup!" Abby said smiling. "I got folders and binders and I _finally_ found the notebook I wanted!" She started to squeal. "It's black with skulls on it and it's SO cool! I'm so glad I have it!"

"We went to three stores to get it," Jethro grunted.

"Oh please, you're just upset because Timmy tried to explain how to use your email!"

"I know how to use my email!" he grumbled and later glared when his family stared at him with the words 'yeah right' written all over their faces.

Tony turned his attention back towards Abby. "You say you brought McGoo with you?"

"Yeah, and Monday we're gonna give him a ride to school. _And_ the day after that, and the day after that, and the "

"Urg, do we _have_ to?" he whined, cutting her off.

Before she could answer, the phone rang and Jenny grumbled loudly. She stood up from her chair with an annoyed look. "It's work related. I almost forgot about it."

Jethro looked up at her with a disappointed look.

"I know, I know. It'll only take me a few minutes. I promise!" She walked out of the kitchen to her study and quipped behind her back, "Play nice, children."

Tony snickered, knowing she was referring to his father as well. He turned back to his sister.

She looked at him bewildered, and Tony figured it had something to do with their previous conversation. Hell, after 9 years of knowing Timothy McGee, Abby's _best_ guy friend –emphasis on the 'best' , she still couldn't believe how much he annoyed Tony.

Although, riding to school with McGee _would_ give Tony a better chance to tease the hell out of him…

"Tony, now that Timmy and I are in high school we _will_ be driving with you to school; whether you like it or not!"

Tony moved his fork around in his food. "I don't care about driving to school with _you_, Abs," he explained as though it were a no brainer. "It's just the idea of driving with McGoober for two whole years that gives me the chills!"

Abby frowned, eyes wide. "How come you don't like him, Tony?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, trying to choose his words carefully in order not to offend her. "Well he's just…_different_ that's all," he replied and stuffed a huge amount of spaghetti into his mouth.

"Different _how_?"

"Oh, you know!" Swallowing, he waved his hand in the air a bit and continued, "He uses women's body lotion_,_ he wears clothes that _clearly_ his mother has picked out for him, and for god's sake Abby, he plays _World of Warcraft_ or _Dungeons and Dragons_ or _whatever_ those games are called! He's _strange._"

"Harrumph!" Abby complained while Tony proceeded to eat. "I think you're just being sour because he's so much smarter than you!"

Tony dropped his fork on his plate, quite offended.

"Is not!" he growled.

"No, Abby's right. He is," Jethro said from the sidelines, all seriousness in tact.

Tony turned his attention towards his father, agape at how he could say such a thing about his own son and still act so coolly, eating away at his dinner as though his comment was nothing but a simple statement.

Well to Tony, it wasn't.

"Nuh uh! I'm two years older than him!" That had to count for something, _right_?

"So?"

Tony frowned and once his sister started to giggle he turned back around to glare at her.

"You know Tony; it says something when a boy two years younger is smarter than you!"

Tony continued to glare at his sister and resulted in kicking her in the shin, hoping it would shut her up.

It did quite the opposite, and she shrieked at the sudden throb in her leg.

"Dad, Tony KICKED me!"

Tony stuck his tongue out just before being thwarted in the back of the head by none other than his father himself.

Tony's immediate reaction was to bite down on his tongue. _Hard._

"Don't kick your sister, Tony."

Tony frowned and slumped down into his seat, muttering about the pain on the back of his head _and_ in his mouth. "How come you always side with her?"

It wasn't really a question to be answered, but Abby did so anyways.

"Easy, he loves me more!"

Tony shot up in his seat and turned to face his sister, steam escaping from his ears, eyes red with rage. Just as he was about to kick her yet again, Jenny returned to the room and cut in.

"Tony, Abby, that's enough." She took her seat and Tony noticed the glare she was giving his father, most likely to let him know how disappointed she was to have to break up this fight, when obviously _he_ should have in the first place. But Abby was Daddy's little girl. Which ultimately pissed the hell out of Tony.

After a long pause of silence, Tony decided to speak up.

"So my day was pretty good," he said, thinking back to his _interesting_ day with Ziva.

"Oh, yeah?" Jenny piped up. "Where did you take her?"

"Um, I just sorta showed her around and then took her to Vace for lunch."

"And did you have fun?"

Tony smirked, having caught onto his mother's mocking tone. "Yes, I had fun. You—"

"Wait I'm confused," Abby cut in. "Who's _her_?"

"Ziva David," Jenny answered for him.

Abby scrunched up her nose. "Why?"

"Because I asked him to."

Tony looked at Abby bemused, trying to figure out why she was acting so strangely. He had his guesses. "It wasn't actually that bad," he commented. "She's…nice."

"Hmph, whatever. I still don't like her."

In that very moment, everyone turned to stare in awe at the usually ecstatic Goth. Upbeat, loving Abby wasn't normally one for criticizing someone without getting to know them first, and she normally _loved_ meeting knew people.

For the time being, Ziva was the exception.

"Abby, that's not a very nice thing to say. You barely know her."

Abby shrugged at her mother and stood up. "May I be excused please?"

With a raised eyebrow, Jethro cleared his throat and nodded.

She disappeared quietly up the stairs to her room, leaving her family to try and figure out what was wrong with her.

"Jethro," Jenny said, turning to face her husband's eyes with concern. "What do you think has gotten into her?"

Jethro shrugged. "Not sure."

"It's Kate," Tony nearly whispered and watched his parents turn to him in confusion.

"Pardon?" his mother asked.

Tony sighed. "Nothing. Let me just talk to her."

He stood up from his seat and grabbed his plate to set on the kitchen counter.

"Tony?"

He turned back to face Jenny.

"If you figure out what's wrong, you'll tell us, right?"

Tony smiled. "'Course, Mom!"

And he raced upstairs.

* * *

"Go away," Abby stated plainly in response to the soft knocks on her bedroom door.

Much to her dismay, the door slowly opened and Tony emerged. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Abs, I know you're upset about Kate leaving, but you can't take it out on Ziva." The words felt funny coming out of his mouth and for a long while there, he felt like a hypocrite. But he hoped with all his might that Abby would come to accept Ziva as a friend, since he already had.

Abby looked away from Tony. He sighed and continued. "Look, I know how you feel, and I know why you're acting this way but—"

Abby snapped her head back to glare at her brother. "Do you, Tony? Do you _really_ know how I feel?" Anger filled her eyes and her voice rose. "At least I'm actually feeling something! You've been acting like nothing's changed! Like nothing's happened! Or have you forgotten Kate already? Have you—" But she couldn't finish her sentence because the next thing she knew she was sobbing into Tony's shoulder while he held her and stroked her hair.

"Shh, shh. You're okay, Abby. You're okay."

She sniffled and after a good while leaned back and stared into her brother's eyes. He looked almost frightened. As if her outburst had been totally unexpected.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," she stated bluntly.

"What? You didn't scare me! Abby I get it, okay? I really do. You're upset about Kate moving away and also about Ziva moving in. And…maybe even a little angry about the way I'm handling things but this is just how I deal, okay? "

Abby nodded. "Okay I just…I need some time, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"…And I'm not just going to be friends with Ziva just cuz you say so, okay?"

Tony sighed before Abby gave him one last hug, settling beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Abs."

_So much for getting her to accept Ziva…

* * *

_

**A/N: Well....this took me what...a month to upload? Sorry...I've had exams...and...I just wasn't up for finishing this. **

**I'M SORRY IF YOU MISSED ME! EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU PROBABLY REALLY DON'T CARE CUZ THIS STORY SUCKS BALLS ANYWAYS!!!!**

**none the less, review?**

**(oh and yes...i DID use Bethesda because hell...i live 5 minutes away from there! BITCH.)**


End file.
